


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Tribunal Arc, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raph and Joi sneak away from training for a little... excitement.2003'verseRequest for Starryyeah





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starryyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/gifts).



“C’mon, before they notice we’re gone!” Joi whispered as she pulled Raph along.

“We shouldn’t be doin’ this…” Raph muttered, but he went along without resisting.

“C’mon, since when are you a rules guy? You’re always back talking the Tribunal,” Joi retorted. 

Raph muttered something under his breath, but locked the door behind them as Joi took off her green shirt, revealing her lacy bra.

“Jeezus…” Raph murmured, heat pooling in his lower plastron and on his face.

“Mm, ya like that, Big Shot?” she smirked at him, taking off her pants and sitting on her bed, one leg crossed over the other.

Raph didn’t respond, slowly taking off his belt as he shuffled towards her, already breathing heavily, pads coming off next.

Joi smirked, slowly bringing her fingers down her body, Raph’s eyes following them almost religiously as they slid down in her underwear, and she started rubbing herself, moaning in ecstasy. 

Raph smirked, pinning her down on the bed, only his mask and wrappings on, now, and tugging her fingers out of her panties. “Ya wanna play like dat, Kitty?” he asked her, replacing her hand with his own as he bit her shoulder, drawing out a quiet moan, obviously stifled.

“Ah, ah…” Raph smiled, grabbing her jaw gently, “you know I like to hear your moans…”

Joi moaned a bit louder, his tone making her more aroused. “That’s better. Now, we’re gonna take this thing off…” 

Joi felt her bra strap being unclasped, and adjusted herself to let it fall to the bed, Raph throwing it to the floor as he went to work on her underwear, slowly, teasingly, bringing them downwards until the were across the room, too.

“Raph…” Joi breathed, taking off his mask gently and laying it to the side.

Raph fondled at her nipples, his very breathing on them making them harden quickly. He started to lick them, biting and turning them each in his teeth while using his hand to fondle the one he wasn’t licking and biting. 

She moaned beneath him, eyes closing in ecstasy. 

“Ya like dat~?” Raph asked her, the bulge in his plastron getting hard to contain. “Ya want me ta fuck ya?”

“God, yes, Raph!” Joi moaned loudly, face red as his cock came out of hiding, poking at her clit. His free hand slowly slid down and started to dip into her pussy. “P-Please!”

“Not yet, Kitty~” he churred, a deep sound from within his chest as he wiggled his finger around a little.

“Raph! Raphael!” Joi called out, moaning loudly as juices started to leak out of her.

“Ya like dat? I bet ya do. My finger up yer ass, knowin’ what’s gonna replace it soon enough…” Raph smirked, leaning down and capturing her mouth in a kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

When he broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily, his dick hot and heavy and throbbing with need, needing to feel her warmth around it.

“Please, Raph! Please!” Joi moaned, bucking her hips, trying to get some sort of contact.

Raph smirked and entered her slowly, relishing in her whines and whimpers of pleasure. He waited for her to adjust for a few seconds, and then pulled out almost all the wal, and thrust back in, their hips slapping together.

Joi screamed in pure ecstasy as he thrust into her repeatedly, hovering over her and watching her expression. Her eyes were closed in bliss, lips parted as her red face dripped with sweat. 

“R-Raph~! I’m… I’m coming!”

“Do it, Kitty!” Raph churred, feeling his cock throb within her.

She came, her juices spewing as she rode out her orgasm, running down Raph’s dick.

The tightening of her cunt was enough for him to tip over the edge, too, his hot semen shooting inside her.

When their orgasms were done, Raph slowly slid out of her and lay next to her as his cock went back into its protective pocket.

“Definitely…” Raph muttered, catching her breath as Joi looked at him.

“Worth it,” they said together.


End file.
